


Yours

by nebula_vs_supernova



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Love Letters, Love Poems, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula_vs_supernova/pseuds/nebula_vs_supernova
Summary: Cole Turner to Phoebe Halliwell





	Yours

Everything good in me  
Was you, my  
Everything.  
  
You were my safest  
Place, my solace  
Admist chaos.  
  
I was but a damned soul,  
And you were my  
Everything.  
  
By some great miracle,  
I became yours, and  
You loved me.  
  
So I  feel I must say  
That if ever there is  
A day when we stand apart  
  
Please know that you  
Are all I love, all I cherish.  
Please know that I am yours.  
  
If there ever comes the day  
When I lose my grip,  
Know that you--  
  
Please know that you  
Are everything, and I--  
I will cherish your memory.  
  
Please, if I ever become  
Your enemy, know that  
I am and always shall be  
  
Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm not really a big fan of Charmed, but I watch it with my mom because she needs someone to remind her of stuff that happened.  
> Anyway, I felt really, really, _really_ bad for Cole (AKA Belthazor) by the end of episode 20 of season 3, so I wrote this mess.


End file.
